


【TSN/ME】Way Back into Love（原著向 HE）04

by jay63133276



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay63133276/pseuds/jay63133276





	【TSN/ME】Way Back into Love（原著向 HE）04

Chapter 4  
接下来的一切都顺理成章，两个人齐齐倒在Mark那张大床上。  
Mark吻着Eduardo柔软的嘴唇，一只手插进他涂了发胶的棕色头发里，一只手探入已经被解开扣子的衬衣里。他喜欢抚摸Wardo的身体，匀称的肌肉和因为喜欢户外运动而晒成蜜糖色的皮肤。他对这具身体太熟悉了。从修长似天鹅颈的脖子到胸口颜色稍浅已经挺立的乳尖，从紧实的腹部到曲线优美的腰肢，Mark像是在抚摸他心爱的键盘，手指一路向下，滑过小腹，伸进裤子里。  
Eduardo的阴茎已经硬了。近两个月没见面加上Mark很细致的将每个敏感点都照顾到的抚摸，欲望抬头是情理之中的事。Mark的手已经伸进他的内裤，微微发热的手掌直接包裹住他的阴茎，让他忍不住抖了一下。借助着分泌出的前液，Mark的手开始工作，从柱身的根部到顶端，由慢而快地撸动，手指还不时地蹭过顶端的小孔。程序员的手显然精于此道，没过多久就让Eduardo喘息着射出来。他把手指间粘稠半透明的体液涂在Eduardo的大腿上，后者抬起膝盖碰了他一下，笑骂一句“脏死了”。  
Mark低头亲了他一下，把两个人的裤子连同内裤一起脱了下来。他吻着Eduardo脸颊和耳朵，满意地看着它们染上一层淡淡的红色并且迅速地烧起来。Wardo在床上总是害羞，即使他们已经滚了两年床单，即使偶尔也会有点恶趣味的小把戏，他也总会在Mark亲吻他的时候面红耳赤，仿佛初经人事的小处男。Mark在Eduardo圆润饱满的臀上轻轻拍了两下，Eduardo很配合地分开双腿，把身体最私密的部位露出来。  
Mark伸手从床头抽屉里拿出润滑液和安全套——这些东西他总是准备充足。他倒了些润滑液在手上，俯下身子去吻Eduardo，一只手摸索着来到穴口，手指不轻不重地在那块敏感的部位按压。Eduardo因为他的动作发出一阵轻颤，两条颀长的腿夹住他的腰。Mark很快将手指插了进去，Wardo温暖紧致的内壁吞下他的手指，让他恨不得立刻用自己硬得像根铁棍一样的阴茎代替那根手指。  
后穴在扩张下逐渐湿润，手指的数量也增加到三根。Mark用舌尖舔着Eduardo的脖子，让他忍不住仰起头发出难耐的呻吟。Mark喜欢听Wardo刻意压抑却又控制不住泄出来的声音，就像是透过他整齐的Prada三件套和彬彬有礼的外表看到他热情而又时常焦躁不安的内心一样。  
“够了，Mark.”Eduardo双腿紧紧缠在Mark腰上，臀部向上抬了抬。他不再满足于手指带来的快感，身体已经做好了所有准备来迎接Mark。  
Mark给自己戴上安全套，撤出了手指，又低头亲了亲Eduardo的嘴巴，然后一下子把阴茎插进那肖想已久的地方。  
Eduardo发誓他看到Mark在插入之前冲他羞涩地笑了，就像他们相识的那个派对上因为自己主动的自我介绍而露出羞涩笑容的卷发男孩一样。在Facebook帝国不断扩大版图的进程中，在他们之间的裂痕越来越大之后，他几乎再也没见到过Mark这样的笑容。  
Eduardo在激烈的抽插中张开蒙着水汽的眼睛。Mark几乎目不转睛地看着他，灰蓝色的眼珠像是浩瀚的深海，令他不自觉沉溺其中。  
室内空调的温度有些高，两个人在激烈的性爱中都浑身是汗。Eduardo抬手替Mark擦去一滴快要顺着下巴滴落下来的汗珠，换来一阵更加猛烈的抽插，每一次深入都顶在身体深处最为敏感的地方。Eduardo咬住下唇以防自己发出更为羞耻的叫声，臀部却一再地迎合Mark的抽插，后穴紧紧夹着阴茎，像是不知餍足的样子。  
Mark见他把自己的嘴唇咬得发白，低下头吻住他。Eduardo搂住Mark的脖子，让两个人的胸膛贴在一起，两种混乱的心跳也交织在一起。埋在密穴里的凶器比刚才更为猛烈地顶撞着，他像个溺水之人，紧紧攀附着Mark这根浮木，随着他的动作起伏。  
Eduardo在几次大力的抽插之后尖叫着射在Mark的小腹上，后者也在后穴突然的收缩中释放出来。  
他们依旧相拥着静静躺在床上。Mark看似无聊地抚摸着Eduardo修剪整齐的鬓角，眼神在他挺翘的鼻子和红润的嘴唇之间逡巡。这是CEO难得温柔并且沉默的时刻，收起他所有的锋芒，像个好情人而不是个十足的混蛋。  
“Wardo，回来吧。”  
沉默片刻之后Mark轻声吐出几个单词，声音是柔软的，不带任何具有攻击性的刺。  
Eduardo抬起头，午后的阳光刚好透过卧室窗户投射进来，Mark沐浴在阳光里，全身都是浅金色的，不经常进行户外运动而略显苍白的皮肤像是发着光。坐在Facebook王座上的青年理应这样熠熠生辉。  
而他身上是暗淡的，Mark的身体几乎遮住了所有阳光。  
在拒绝和装作听不见之间，Eduardo最终选择了后者。  
他从Mark怀里挣脱出来，赤裸身体走到浴室去洗澡。温度有些低的水浇在身上的时候Eduardo禁不住打了个寒颤。他狠狠地揉着自己的太阳穴，试图把自己从刚才混乱的思绪中拯救出来。哗哗的水声暂时把浴室内外隔绝成两个世界，这让他稍微好受一些。大约从半年前他就觉察出Mark的企图，那些暧昧又花心思的小礼物和似有似无的试探，无一不在揭露他真实的心意。  
他们从挚友变成陌生人甚至是敌人只用了几个月时间，又用了一个晚上成为床伴，在花费两年的时光之后就能从床伴变成情人吗？  
Eduardo笑着摇了摇头。痴人说梦。  
站在镜子前，看着自己身上清晰的吻痕，Eduardo想他该离开这里了，离开Mark的家并且在谈完公事后马上离开加州。  
他走出浴室，想着该怎么措辞把自己要离开的事告诉Mark，如何应付Mark可能会产生的愤怒、沮丧、无所谓等一系列情绪。他看到正在打电话的Mark朝他招了招手。等到他走近，Mark把电话按了免提，Chris明显带着怒意的声音从听筒里传出来。  
“你向我保证过的低调就是开着自己的车招摇过市去机场接Wardo吗？恭喜你，伟大的CEO，你和前任CFO的绯闻成了今天Facebook搜索量最大的关键词！”  
Mark耸耸肩，不顾在电话那头快要狂暴的Chris，残忍地挂断了电话。  
“所以……我们被狗仔拍到了？”Eduardo迟疑地问，“我还以为硅谷的八卦杂志已经全都被Chris公关过了。”  
“不是八卦杂志。”  
Mark在笔电上敲击了几下，一个Twitter页面出现在Eduardo面前，那是一张网友上传的距离有些远但是清晰度很高的照片，他拖着箱子站在高尔夫旁边，车子的牌照只要稍加放大就能轻易被辨认出。发布照片的网友还恶搞似的把这个场景描述为“幽会”。  
见鬼的“幽会”，Eduardo头疼地想。


End file.
